1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical apparatuses for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic and/or laparoscopic procedures, and more particularly, relates to a surgical apparatus that adapts to tissues of different thicknesses.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to large incisions that are typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce trauma to the patient and reduce the patient's recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic.” Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical instruments, such as endoscopes, graspers, staplers and forceps, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is supplied to the target surgical site to enlarge its surrounding area and create a larger, more accessible work area. This is accomplished with a substantially fluid-tight seal that maintains the insufflation gas at a pressure sufficient to inflate the target surgical site.
Different patients or different target surgical sites have different tissue thicknesses. For that reason, it is desirable to have the substantially fluid-tight seal adjustable to accommodate different tissue thicknesses. It is also desirable to maintain the substantially fluid-tight seal at its adjusted position throughout the entire course of a surgical procedure. Further, it is desirable to increase ease of use or increase maneuverability of multiple instruments that are simultaneously operated through the substantially fluid-tight seal.
The existing access devices in the prior art such as wound retractors may accomplish one objective addressed above but fails to meet all the other objectives. For instance, wound retractors may be adapted to tissues of different thicknesses, but are also known for their drawbacks such as difficult placement, cumbersome use and failure to maintain the insufflation gas at a desired pressure.
Based on the above, a continuing need exists for an access device with increased flexibility to accommodate tissues of different thicknesses, enhanced stability at an adjusted position corresponding to a particular tissue thickness, and improved ability to provide greater freedom of movement of surgical instruments.